


Trans AU (Klance)

by bananapie42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Trans Female, some transphobia, supportive lance, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: I know. Creative title. Keith is not a 'he' Keith is a 'she', though most of her life she was a 'he'. What will happen when she comes out to her friends?





	1. The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, listen up homies (I'm so sorry I'll never do that again)! ToDAY you has chosen to read this fanfiction for some reason. I'm not gonna say my writing is bad, because it isn't, I'm just saying idk why you would want to read it. 
> 
> Anyway, you've made it this far already. Might as well jump in further. So join me, friends! And together, we will find out what's happening together! (TBH I'm making it up as I go) 
> 
> LET'S DO THIS (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

I wake up and walk over to my mirror. Yeah, I know. Standing just as you wake up? I'm weird like that. I like to feel dizzy... don't judge me.  
I frown as I look at myself in the mirror. I know I've always been different. I preferred dolls to toy trucks when I was eight. Skirts and dresses to baggy jeans and loose shirts. Long hair to short. Everyone mocked me. Called me a freak. I'm not a freak, I would tell myself. I knew it was no good. I didn't really know what my condition was called until I was thirteen. Transgender. That's me. I'm trans. But, I can't tell anyone. Not even my family. If they found out... it could be it for me. None of my friends knows. So, now I feel uncomfortable in my body. Dressing as the traditional male. Going by 'Keith'. I want to tell my friends, but I'm afraid. What would their reaction be? Would they hate me? Treat me like a freak? I don't know if I could take that again.  
I sigh as I walk to my closet. Every morning, I open it to see more feminine clothes. It's just me seeing things, though. I guess that's why I instantly get out of bed as soon as I wake up. My brain can't process my surroundings correctly and I see what I want to see. I'm happy. But then I start seeing the truth.  
I grab my usual black shirt, jeans and red jacket. I take off my shirt and look at myself in the mirror. Flat chest. So boring. I hate it. I put my shirt on quickly. As soon as I'm fully dressed, my day starts.  
I'm seeing my friends today, which will be cool. Maybe I'll actually tell them, I think to myself. I always say that. Never have I ever, though. I run out the door when I hear Lance's car pull up. He picks me up whenever we go somewhere because he knows I can't drive. I open the car door and get in, the scent of Mcdonalds fills the air.  
"Lance, you really should eat more than just Mcdonalds," I say as I cough. He rolls his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for eating and just living. I know it's an inconvenience for you since you're all important. I'll try my hardest to never eat again." He says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I cross my arms.

"Damn right." I state. Lance pulls out of the driveway.  
"Where are we meeting everyone?" I ask. Lance shrugs.

"The mall." He says. I silently panic. I try to avoid malls. I always end up staring at the clothes I actually want, not the ones everyone thinks I want. That's why I never go to the mall. 

"Actually, can you just drop me back home? Please?" I practically beg. Lance raises an eyebrow. 

"What on earth for?" He asks. I feel myself starting to blush. 

"I just want to go home." I say. 

"But we're almost there!" Lance protests.

"Please, Lance?"

"Keith, everyone will be upset if you don't come. We haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Excuse me for being in Florida."

"Keith, don't you think we want to see you? We all missed you! Hell, even I missed you!" I felt myself smiling at that. It's no secret to everyone that I have a crush on him. Well, everyone except Lance. That boy's an idiot. 

"...Fine. But only if we avoid clothes stores." I say. Lance shrugs.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He says. We continue to drive until we get to the mall. When we get out I'm instantly attacked with a hug. Lance. Is hugging me. ME. LANCE. He's hugging me. Why is he hugging me? Did I do something? Is he trying to steal my wallet? I swear to god if he does I swear that boy will lose his limbs.

"What's going on?" I manage to say. He just hugs me tighter.

"Don't EVER leave to go anywhere ever again or I will kill you. I literally cut the sleeves off most of my shirts while you were gone." He mumbles.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious. 

"You're pretty much 80% my impulse control." He mumbles. I laugh and pat his back.

"I'll do what I can." I say, though, it comes out as more of a question. He pulls away. 

"Don't tell anybody that I hugged you." He threatens. I roll my eyes. 

"Yes, Lance." I mumble. We walk into the mall and I have trouble breathing. We catch up with Pidge and Hunk, who are laughing at something. See, Pidge is non-binary. I should've just come out when Pidge did, but I wasn't ready. Everyone was so accepting. But what will they say about me? Having no gender is one thing, but being a different gender than what you were born with? That's another.  
We wander around the mall for a while, talking about various things. I missed talking with everyone.  
I get so distracted staring at a yellow sundress Lance has to snap his fingers in my face to get my attention. 

"HellOOO?? Keith? Are you with us???" He asks. I feel my face heating up. 

"Sorry..." I trail off. Lance looks at the dress I was looking at and I look down at my feet.

"Keith?" He asks at last. 

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"Do you like this dress?" He asks. Normally I would have been offended, but he said it with so much sincerity that I think he was just curious.

"Maybe..." I whisper, sill looking at my feet, my face redder than ever. Lance takes my hand and drags me into the store. Next thing I know, I'm wearing a yellow sundress. It looks good on me. At least, I think it does. 

"Come on out Keekee!" Lance says from behind the door. I smile at the nickname. Maybe... maybe he actually wouldn't mind. Maybe he'd be cool with the fact that I'm trans. I reach for the doorknob before I hesitate. Do I really want to do this? He practically knows, but... I'm still afraid. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he likes me more? What if, what if, what if? Before I can lose my confidence, I open the door and close my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. All I can hear is a soft 'wow'. I open one eye to see Lance blushing and smiling. I feel myself shaking. Not because it's cold.  
"You look amazing." He whispers. I feel myself blushing (wow lots of blushing I notice). Before I can say anything, he holds up a finger.  
"Sit down and wait. I'm getting you some more clothes to try on." He says. I sit down on a cushion while Lance walks away. What if he left me? What if He's running away from me? I feel like crying. Lance comes back soon with some more dresses and whatnot. He drops them on my lap.  
"Go nuts. I want to see every single outfit." He says casually. I freeze up. I literally cannot move. Lance helps me up and pushes me into the dressing room. After an hour of trying stuff on and showing it off, I get changed back into my regular clothes. I frown. For a little bit, I forgot that I have male genitalia. I walk out of the dressing room for the last time today. Lance hugs me. I hug him back for the second time today.

"You don't care that I'm..." I trail off. I haven't officially told him I'm trans. He just assumes. 

"What? No, of course not! Why do you think I had you try all that stuff on?" He asks.

"How did you even-"

"You always look so uncomfortable. Whenever you looked at something even slightly traditionally feminine, you got this wistful smile and went off into your own fantasy world. I just... put two and two together. Also, you seemed completely relaxed trying those dresses and stuff on. More relaxed than I've ever seen you. So that's why I'm buying you at least two dresses." My eyes widen. 

"You can't do that. My- my parents would never allow it." I spit out. 

"That's why I'm keeping them at my house so then that way, your parents won't have to find out." He says simply. I hug him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone.  
"Plus, it just gives you an excuse to see me more." He adds. I laugh. 

"Thanks." I mumble. 

"Anything for you, Keekee." He whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, part two begins

It's been about a month since Lance found out I'm trans and bought me new clothes. I go over to his house literally every day just so I can be me. We also have bonding moments. I came out to my other friends about a week ago and they were fine with it. They kind of suspected it. Does everyone I know, know? Am I THAT bad at hiding it? Whatever. As long as my family doesn't find out, I'm okay. Right now I'm sitting at Lance's apartment wearing a casual red dress with yellow stripes. When Lance first saw it, he stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"That's the ugliest dress I have ever seen in my entire life. No wonder it's at the thrift store." He had told me. I shrugged. 

"I don't know, it looks okay to me. Besides, maybe it'll look good once it's not on a hanger." I told him. He put his hands in his pockets. 

"Try it on if you want. Nobody's stopping you." He casually said. I wasn't planning on trying the dress, but he showed so much disgust that I just had to try it on for kicks. 

"Fine. Maybe I will." I said. I took the dress from his hands and walked over to the dressing room to get changed. It fit me perfectly. Like it was made just for me. And I didn't look half bad. There were only a few problems with it that I could easily fix. The sleeves and skirt part were too long, there was one stain and the back dipped down lower than I would usually like, but it felt so comfortable, I had to get it and fix it up... what? Just because it fit me perfectly didn't mean it looked perfect. I took the dress off and paid for it. Lance was judging me hard. 

"As much as I like you, you're an idiot." He said as he shook his head. I slapped his arm.

When I fixed it up, he told me that that's his favourite dress. It was now up to my knees and the sleeves were short. 

Lance walks into the room and sits next to me.  
"So, I have made plans." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I question. He nods.

"You're involved, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to." He says. He looks at me like he's expecting me to say something. When I don't, he continues.   
"So, we'll go to a coffee shop, a good one, and then we'll walk around town, go to the park and we'll go out to get dinner and there's a movie playing that I know you've been wanting to see playing in theatres. Then, when we're done, we'll come back here, you can get changed and I'll drop you off at home. Sound like a plan?" I smirk.

"Sounds like a date if you ask me." I tease. 

"Well... I was hoping it could be. With hand holding and stuff." He says shyly. I feel my face heat up. 

"I-yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Date, I mean. A-and everything else. I, um... just, yes." It takes every bit of resistance in myself to not slap me across the face and yell "GOD WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT" thankfully I don't. 

Soon, we're walking to get some coffee. He takes my hand and I feel like my heart is melting into a wonderful pile of golden sparkle goo. When we walk in, the wonderful aroma of coffee and baked goods is in the air. I've always loved coffee shops. They're a great place to go and read a book or write a story.  
"Go find a seat and I'll get our coffee's," Lance tells me. 

"How do you know what I want?" I ask.

"I just do. Go find a seat." He orders. I shrug and walk to the back of the room. I have a feeling a few people are looking at me, so I walk a little bit faster. Even after I take a seat I still feel like everybody;s watching me. A few minutes later, Lance comes up to me and hands me a mug. The design on the top is a heart.  
"And so, the test to see if Lance Mclain has brought Kayla the right kind of coffee commences," Lance says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and take a sip. I sit back.  
"So...? How'd I do?" He asks. 

"You got it wrong my friend," I tell him. 

"What!? But you told me that you liked hazelnut coffee!" He says with shock. 

"I'm kidding you nerd," I tell him. He crosses his arms.

"Now that was just plain ol' mean." He mutters. I roll my eyes and take a sip. 

"Hey... do you feel like people are watching us?" I whisper. Lance looks around.

"If they are, they're watching you because you're too damn beautiful." He says casually. 

"How do you say that so casually? Doesn't it bother you that I have a condition?" I ask. 

"Condition?" 

"Trans." He reaches across the table and takes my hand. 

"Being trans is NOT a condition. It's just you being you and I'm extremely proud of you because if I were in your shoes, I don't know if I would've been able to come out." 

"But I kept it to myself since I was thirteen." 

"Better late than never. Trust me, you're normal. You're you. You were just born in the wrong body, that's all. Trust me, nobody would be able to tell that you're trans unless you told them."

"Thanks, Lance."

"Anytime, Keekee."

The rest of our date is awesome. Lance gets me a necklace with a red lion charm, we walk around town talking about various things, he gets into a fight with some random guy because he catcalled me (I only found out after I returned from looking at some blankets. If I were there, I would've kicked the other guy's ass with one hand), we walk around the park holding hands and just enjoying each others company. We walk into the movie theatre and share some popcorn. On the way back to his house, I rest my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. The sky is just starting to darken, so the sky is a firey orange colour with pink swirls. I've never been happier. I wish this moment could last forever. I like being with him, his arms around me, going out with him as more than just friends, and being with him. I hope someday, maybe around winter, we can just cuddle up on his couch watching movies or cheesy shows, laughing at each other or with each other, him messing around with my hair. It would make everything just right in my life. 

"Keith?" Someone asks, interrupting my thoughts. I don't dare turn my head. Lance does, though. 

"Jen? What're you doing here?" Lance asks. Jen. My sister. 

"Is that Keith?" She asks. 

"No, this is my girlfriend Kayla." He responds. I feel myself blushing. 

"Lance, you have a girlfriend?" She asks in disbelief. He nervously laughs.

"I haven't asked her yet." He says. Jen jogs up next to him and I just pray she doesn't recognise me. 

"So, Kayla. What do you say to Lance being your boyfriend, huh?" She asks with a wink. I don't answer. Instead, I look straight ahead and pretend I didn't hear her.   
"Um... hello?" She asks. 

"She's deaf," Lance says. 

"Oh." She whispers. I wonder why she whispers. Does she think I'll hear her? Did she not just hear that I was apparently deaf? Is she deaf?  
"Well, I should probably go home. I promised my parents I'd be there soon. Is Keith on his way?" She asks. 

"Um, he's actually somewhere in town. I can text him and bring him to your house if you want." Lance offers. 

"Oh, okay. That sounds like a plan." She says. She waves.   
"Toodles!" We wave back and she goes running in the other direction. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"That was close," I say. Lance holds me tighter. 

"Yeah, it was." And that's all he says. 

"I don't want to go home," I admit. 

"Sleepover?" He suggests. I shake my head.

"No, I mean... I don't want to go home. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I can't keep pretending that I'm someone I'm not." We walk over to a bench and sit down. 

"Well... you're eight-teen, right?" He asks. I nod.   
"You could move out." He suggests. 

"I have nowhere to go."

"Move in with me."

"You would do that?"

"Well... yeah. You're my girlfriend... right?"

"I-yes. I-I am."

"PLUS, you don't have to get anything from your house. I have your clothes, I have an extra bedroom, we can get you a toothbrush, and I own all the books you own."

"When can I move in?"

"Tonight?"

"What about my family?"

"Text them. Tell them you're moving out."

"But tonight?"

"We can do it later..."

"Lance, I just got an idea. It's terrifying, but I gotta do it."

"What is it?"  
I take my phone out and set it up on front camera. 

"If I'm leaving, they're gonna know why," I say. I turn my phone around so it's vertical and get ready to take a picture of me holding up my middle finger. Just as I'm about to take it, Lance photobombs it by kissing my cheek.   
"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumble. I send the picture along with a text saying:

'Moving in with my boyfriend tonight. I'm not coming home. Love, your DAUGHTER, Kayla (Keekee)'

"Come on, let's go home," Lance says. He helps me stand up, but all I'm thinking is shit shit shit shit shit shit did I actually do that is it too late to take it back holy fuck why the shit did I say that they're gonna find me oh god what if they try to find me and I'm a goner I can't think.   
Lance kisses my head.  
"It'll be alright." He calmly says, as if he were reading my mind. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. Here goes nothing... I take the phone out and start reading the messages. 

dad: you are a disappointment to this family, boy  
Keekee: *girl  
mum: I thought we raised you to be a fine young man! Why did you have to go and ruin it?  
Keekee: I didn't. I've always been this way. You were just oblivious. Thank god for that  
big bro: you're going to Hell, and I'm going to laugh  
Keekee: see you there, I guess  
Jen: Guys, lay off her! She can make her own decisions, and honestly, I've always wanted a sister. Kayla, you're free to talk to me whenever you want.  
Keekee: Really?  
Jen: Absolutely   
mum: When did my children become a disgrace!?  
Keekee: Lay off, mum. She's not the one who's trans, I am.   
Keekee: you guys don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. It's not like I'm seeing any of you any time soon. Except maybe Jen because she doesn't seem to care.  
Jen: True  
Keekee: Goodbye  
mum: I'm sorry you think you're a girl. We could've been a happy family again  
Keekee: I'm sorry that you can't see it the way I do. 

I put my phone away and sigh. No turning back now. My future awaits, hopefully, one with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens (my dead gay son): Alright, alright! That's what I'm TALKIN about, eh? Now, everyone give it up for the author of this story, bananapie42!!!
> 
> Me: I TOAST TO TRANS KEITH (trans Keith, trans Keith, trans Keith)  
> TO LANCE (to Lance, to Lance, to Lance)  
> MAY YOU ALWAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS (always!)  
> BE SATISFIED
> 
> Sorry, I felt the need to do that. IDK why, but I'm weird like that. Thanks for reading my story, peoples!!   
> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ya'll awesome nerds

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DID IT! YOU MADE IT TO THE END!!! 
> 
> Oh god it ended so cheesy. Whatever. I loved it.
> 
> Also before anyone can get mad I KNOW THAT BEING TRANSGENDER IS NOT A CONDITION OKAY I KNOW THAT VERY WELL I MEAN I'M GENDER FLUID BUT IT AIN'T A CONDITION AND I KNOW TRANSGENDER ISN'T EITHER


End file.
